1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides methods of identifying cellular genes used for viral growth or for tumor progression. Thus, the present invention relates to nucleic acids related to and methods of reducing or preventing viral infection and for suppressing tumor progression. The invention also relates to methods for screening for additional such genes.
2. Background Art
Various projects have been directed toward isolating and sequencing the genome of various animals, notably the human. However, most methodologies provide nucleotide sequences for which no function is linked or even suggested, thus limiting the immediate usefulness of such data.
The present invention, in contrast, provides methods of screening only for nucleic acids that are involved in a specific process, i.e., viral infection or tumor progression. For viral infection, the nucleic acids isolated are useful in treatments for these processes because by this method only nucleic acids which are also nonessential to the cell are isolated. Such methods are highly useful, since they ascribe a function to each isolated gene, and thus the isolated nucleic acids can immediately be utilized in various specific methods and procedures.
For, example, the present invention provides methods of isolating nucleic acids encoding gene products used for viral infection, but nonessential to the cell. Viral infections are significant causes of human morbidity and mortality. Understanding the molecular mechanisms of such infections will lead to new approaches in their treatment and control.
Viruses can establish a variety of types of infection. These infections can be generally classified as lytic or persistent, though some lytic infections are considered persistent. Generally, persistent infections fall into two categories: (1) chronic (productive) infection, i.e., infection wherein infectious virus is present and can be recovered by traditional biological methods and (2) latent infection, i.e., infection wherein viral genome is present in the cell but infectious virus is generally not produced except during intermittent episodes of reactivation. Persistence generally involves stages of both productive and latent infection.
Lytic infections can also persist under conditions where only a small fraction of the total cells are infected (smoldering (cycling) infection). The few infected cells release virus and are killed, but the progeny virus again only infect a small number of the total cells. Examples of such smoldering infections include the persistence of lactic dehydrogenase virus in mice (Mahy, B. W. J., Br. Med. Bull. 41: 50-55 (1985)) and adenovirus infection in humans (Porter, D. D. pp. 784-790 in Baron, S., ed. Medical Microbiology 2d ed. (Addison-Wesley, Menlo Park, Calif. 1985)).
Furthermore, a virus may be lytic for some cell types but not for others. For example, evidence suggests that human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is more lytic for T cells than for monocytes/macrophages, and therefore can result in a productive infection of T cells that can result in cell death, whereas HIV-infected mononuclear phagocytes may produce virus for considerable periods of time without cell lysis. (Klatzmann, et al. Science 225:59-62 (1984); Koyanagi, et al. Science 241:1673-1675 (1988); Sattentau, et al. Cell 52:631-633 (1988)).
Traditional treatments for viral infection include pharmaceuticals aimed at specific virus derived proteins, such as HIV protease or reverse transcriptase, or recombinant (cloned) immune modulators (host derived), such as the interferons. However, the current methods have several limitations and drawbacks which include high rates of viral mutations which render anti-viral pharmaceuticals ineffective. For immune modulators, limited effectiveness, limiting side effects, a lack of specificity all limit the general applicability of these agents. Also the rate of success with current antivirals and immune-modulators has been disappointing.
One aspect of the current invention focuses on isolating genes that are not essential for cellular survival when disrupted in one or both alleles, but which are required for virus replication. This may occur with a dose effect, in which one allele knock-out may confer the phenotype of virus resistance for the cell. As targets for therapeutic intervention, inhibition of these cellular gene products, including: proteins, parts of proteins (modification enzymes that include, but are not restricted to glycosylation, lipid modifiers [myriolate, etc.]), lipids, transcription elements and RNA regulatory molecules, may be less likely to have profound toxic side effects and virus mutation is less likely to overcome the xe2x80x98blockxe2x80x99 to replicate successfully.
The present invention provides a significant improvement over previous methods of attempted therapeutic intervention against viral infection by addressing the cellular genes required by the virus for growth. Therefore, the present invention also provides an innovative therapeutic approach to intervention in viral infection by providing methods to treat viruses by inhibiting the cellular genes necessary for viral infection. Because these genes, by virtue of the means by which they are originally detected, are nonessential to the cell""s survival at a level of expression necessary to inhibit virus replication, these treatment methods can be used in a subject without serious detrimental effects to the subject, as has been found with previous methods. The present invention also provides the surprising discovery that virally infected cells are dependent upon a factor in serum to survive. Therefore, the present invention also provides a method for treating viral infection by inhibiting this serum survival factor. Finally, these discoveries also provide a novel method for removing virally infected cells from a cell culture by removing, inhibiting or disrupting this serum survival factor in the culture so that non-infected cells selectively survive.
The selection of tumor suppressor gene(s) has become an important area in the discovery of new target for therapeutic intervention of cancer. Since the discovery that cells are restricted from promiscuous entry into the cell cycle by specific genes that are capable of suppressing a xe2x80x98transformedxe2x80x99 phenotype, considerable time has been invested in the discovery of such genes. Some of these genes include the gene associated by rhabdomyosarcoma (Rb) and the p53 (apoptosis related) encoding gene. The present invention provides a method, using gene-trapping, to select cell lines that have a transformed phenotype from cells that are not transformed and to isolate from these cells a gene that can suppress a malignant, or transformed, phenotype. Thus, by the nature of the isolation process, a function is associated with the isolated genes. The capacity to select quickly tumor suppressor genes can provide unique targets in the process of treating or preventing, and even for diagnostic testing of, cancer.